Torn Between Two Worlds
by alltheships
Summary: Renesmee finally enrolls in Forks High. When she becomes friends with different boys, she starts to wonder about her relationship with Jacob. Will her friendships tear Nessie and Jake apart? R&R! First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1: Forks High

**Renesmee goes to Forks High. Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee meets a new boy, but doesn't know how she should act around him because of Jacob. R&R!**

In a few years, I'd be frozen. Frozen in time. While I waited, I wanted to live a normal life, or I guess as being half-vampire and having a wolf boyfriend can get. I guess it was kind of funny growing up so fast. But at the same time I wanted to live out my childhood. You know?

So, today was the day. I brushed my curly locks more times than I could count. I paced my room. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Hello! I'm Renesmee Cullen." I practiced.

No, no. Too "formal."

"Hey. I'm Renesmee."

Better.

I'll just try to blend in. Come on! How hard can it be?

Dad wasn't too keen on me going to Forks High School. Mom and Aunt Rosalie were, they wanted me to be **normal**. And of course Alice was, as long as she could spend a bunch of money on an outfit for my first day. I felt ready. More than ready even. I can do this!

I said bye to Mom and Dad who were no longer going to Forks High, which would have been weird to go to school with your parents. Luckily, all my aunts, uncles, and parents had graduated, so there was no family ties at school. I would just be Renesmee, another adopted child of the Carslile and Esme.

"Hey Sophmore!" Emmett yelled as he spotted me coming into view.

"Oh, that's the best you can do?" I yelled back as a jumped across the river.

Just then, I saw Jacob running towards me. He was just the person I wanted to see.

"Ness!" He said while he embraced me.

"Jacob!" I cooed.

"Knock 'em dead today. I know you'll be great."

"I just wish you would be there. But you would never pass as a freshmen, or a senior even."

We smiled at each other and entered the main house. Everyone wished me luck and I hopped in the Volvo. Alice insisted she drive me to school, but Jacob put up a real fight. Mom and Dad caught on to the fact that I wanted Jacob there.

"Alice," Mom called. "Can you come here?"

Alice reluclantly went over to Mom. Mom gave Alice a look.

"Jacob. You take her." Alice said in a monotone. "Can I drive you tomorrow?"

I grinned at Jacob.

"Of course Auntie Alice." I replied sweetly.

Jacob and I pulled up to Forks High. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out, in, out. I checked my hair in the sideview mirror. Jacob noticed my anxiousness and insecurities.

"You look beautiful. They will love you." He said camly.

"I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you too, Renesmee Cullen."

I opened the car door, stepped out onto my new (thanks to Alice) Gucci flats, and waved goodbye to Jake.

Mom, Alice, and Rosalie had told me everything to know about this place.

I walked to the office and asked for my schedule.

"Here you are, Ms. Cullen." Ms. Dahlen said as she gave me my classes.

"Thank you!"

Mr. Green, my science teacher, was in Room 102. Where is Room 102? I frantically searched the school, looking for my Physics class. I heard the warning bell ring and I knew that I would be late. I started to run, my designer backpack (again, thanks to Alice) slung across my shoulder. The rain started pouring down as I passed Room 204. Ugh! What bad luck!

Just then, my phone vibrated. I took out my iPhone 3G (I'm sick of saying it, thanks to Alice) and checked the text.

Jacob: have a good day ness

I was halfway thru typing "thanks" when I bumped into him. I was so started my phone flew out of my hand and onto the pavement beside me. A headache was shot into me. Ow!

"Oh jeez!" The boy yelled, obviously startled too.

A few moments later, after we had both recovered, we said in unison, "Sorry!"

He chuckled. I laughed.

"I'm Michael." he said.

"Hi Michael. I'm Renesmee."

"Nice name. Are you lost? I haven't seen you around." He said as he handed me my iPhone.

He seemed so friendly. And I could use some help getting around Forks High, I was five minutes late to my first class!

"You kind of hit the nail on the head...I'm new here and I can't find Mr. Green's Physics class."

"Oh, yeah. I took that class last year. Let me help you."

He smiled at me. What a genuine smile, he seemed like such a nice guy. He stared into my eyes, I stared into his.

"Thanks." I cooed.

**I'll give you guys the next chapter if I get two reviews. Not too much to ask, right? =]  
I hope you guys liked it! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Blooming Friendships

**Sorry. I am really busy. I hope this holds my two person fan club ( :-( ) satisfied. I hope it is ok...I had to write it really fast. **

I walked out of Geometry class, expecting to get lost going to Lunch, but there he was. Waiting for me. He probably went out of his way, just to walk me to Lunch.

"Hey Renesmee. What's up?" Matthew greeted me, taking my books from me to carry them.

"Not much." I responded with a smile. "Classes are pretty good."

"Cool...cool." he said. "Do you want to have lunch with me and some friends?"

I nodded.

Having Matthew there to walk me to lunch was really...nice. It was...nice hanging out with someone else besides Jacob and my family all the time.

We sat down at that grey and blue round table with other two girls and other two boys.

"Hi, I'm Liam." He grinned.

"Hey, I'm Addie." She waved.

"My name's Meena." She smiled.

"Josh." He nodded.

"And I'm Renesmee." I said while sitting down.

Immedately, I could tell I was the gossip of the school. I heard "another Cullen" from the girls and "whoa, look at _her_" from all the adolescent thirty times in the cafeteria. I guess it was flattering, but it was a little weird.

I saw a few girls headed my way, whispering and pointing. Oh no! I had been afraid of this. The tallest, and the prettiest of the group, introduced herself to me. Her name was Gloria, and she said her older sister was friends with Bella.

"You mean..." I started.

I had to remind myself that Bella wasn't my mom here, just a sister.

"Oh, yes, Angela. I do remember my sister..." I stumbled over the word. "telling me about her."

I glanced to Matthew to see if he had noticed my stumble. But he just smiled. And looked at me.

"Well, nice to meet you...Renesmee. If you want to hang out sometime..." Gloria said.

"Oh, sure. Here's my number..." I replied as I punched my number into her phone.

And then they were gone.

"What class do you have next?" Matthew asked politely.

"Spanish, then U.S. history."

"Oh I have U.S. history too, didn't pass it as a sophmore. History is my biggest weakness." Matthew hinted. I could tell that he wanted me to tutor him, or at least tutor him if he failed some tests. Let's just wait a few months.

"Meena has to retake it too." Liam teased.

She glared, obviously mad at him for telling this "new girl" that she failed History.

"History is one of my best subjects, behind Math." I stated, a little too proudly.

Meena shared a silent chuckle with Addie. I guess they didn't like people who were the least bit smart. I got a little annoyed right then and rolled my eyes.

I then visited my locker to get my stuff for Spanish, and of course Matthew followed me. After that, he escorted me to the Spanish room.

"Here you are, Res."

"Thanks. Nice nickname." I laughed.

"Yeah, well, I thought it fit." He defended.

"See you after school?" I proposed.

"Yes! Sure." He perked up.

Señora Marina seemed nice, you know. I knew Spanish already quite well, but I played dumb. Instead of listening to this adverb lecture, which I knew like the back of my hand, I debriefed on my day. Gloria and her friends seemed happy to meet me, a friendly group a girls. Matthew was...really eager to make me feel welcome, and really sweet to me. Liam, Meena, and Addie were ok. At least they didn't leave the lunch table.

Before I knew it, the bell rang, and school was over. Matthew waited for me to come out of Advanced Calculus and walked me out.

"My number is 555-9879." He offered.

"Ok." I said as I typed it into my phone. "Mine is 555-0124."

He said goodbye and walked towards his car.

Phew, what a day! I pulled up my text messages and asked who was picking me up.

"Wait." Matthew hollered from across the parking lot. "Do you need a ride?"

I thought for a moment. They wouldn't care.

"Sure." I responded as I walked over to him.

I texted Jacob as I stepped into the car: have a ride home. see u soon.

I closed the door and we drove away.

**Chapter 3 coming soon. Tomorrow afternoon probably, maybe late tonight...or in the morning. Review and favorite! If I get in total 5 reviews I will update again...and spend more time on this one. ok. heehee. R&R!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

_**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES. JUST A FAN!**_

**Here's the next chapter! Haha. I have like no subscribers, or fans, or reviews...:-(! I guess I should just...understand that this is only my first story. I hope you like this. I have much more ideas about my story now, so it's really coming together! R&R!!!!**  
**--------**

The first day was a blur. The next week was a blur. And then things calmed down, but only to make me more confused than ever.

I was torn, torn between two different worlds. Whoever said that "you get the best of both worlds" was seriously deranged. I guess I want and _need_ one of them more, but you know, it's never easy.

Matthew and my Jacob. My Matthew just didn't sound right. It's a fling, and a nice one at that. Flattering and "cute-sy," that's what it was. Jacob was my world, or I guess most of it, and I was his. He would never leave my side, and he cannot...because I'm his imprint. I love him, I love my life, but I want to be spontaneous and live life like I don't have a clue what I'm doing. Go through some boyfriends, find _him_, and fall in love like Mom and Dad. Not just "imprint" love, real love. I want to fall into love. I wanna slip and fall into love.

"Want to, um, go to Port Angeles sometime with me?" He asked, staring into my eyes. "We could see a movie, and go to this restaurant my uncle owns called, um, Bella Italia."

I didn't even think, I just nodded and mouthed the word "sure." He smiled as big as I had seen him smile in the past few months. And took my hand and we walked to his car. It had become kind of a routine, except for the hand-holding, that was new. Sometimes I felt nervous walking with him, like Jacob was watching my every move.

When I got home from school, I tried erased my mind of all Matthew. When Jacob swept me off my feet and embraced me passionately, I felt the love for him I always have, but in the back of my mind was Matthew.

Matthew haunted me in my sleep. He kept saying the same thing to me, "It may not seem wrong, but it doesn't mean you should. It doesn't mean it's not right, either. Face it." I couldn't tell if it was a nightmare or a dream. The dreams taunted me, Matthew looked...so...so...cute. I liked the thrill of "dating" this forbidden Junior boy. I squirmed around a lot when I had those dreams, and when Jacob would sleep in my bed with me he would question me in the morning. One day, it all fell apart.

"Nessie, something is up. You're unsettled in your sleep and you don't need rides home from school anymore." He began, obviously very upset. "You don't act like _my_ Ness, but like someone else's."

He stared down at me, hurt in his eyes. Angry, jealous tears welled up in his eyes. "That boy, the one who is your personal little chauffeur, kissing up to you all the time, likes you a lot..."

"I - I - I..." I stuttered, teardrops covering my face.

"And you like him back." He concluded.

**-----  
Sorry if it's not that long you guys...I can't say ate my homework. I need three more reviews (total of eleven) to be motivated to write chapter four! :-)**

**I RENAMED THE STORY. Do you like the title?**


	4. Chapter 4: Over and Done With

**Here's Chapter four! Yay! Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock! I am going to actually be creating a new story soon too so look out for that. Read and please review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My heart split. My tongue froze and I couldn't make out the words. What words? I didn't know. Could I just tell him that he was right, that my heart wasn't his. Explain to him that he give it away, at least for awhile? I was part of Matthew, and he was part of me. We're together and I need him. I need him to understand myself. I need to find who I am.

"Jacob," I whimpered, barely able to speak the unbearable words. "I need to...I love you. I - I ne - I need to live my life. I'm a girl, and though you and I are forever, I need something else in the meantime. I need to...to...experiment. Try a few things out, you understand, right?"

I waited for a response. But he just turned away, to hide his sadness. I wasn't expecting him to understand, I mean I didn't even fully understand it myself, but I just wanted him too.

"Will you wait for me?" I asked him.

We stood in silence, the morning sun shining into my bedroom. We stood there for what felt like forever, My heart shooting with pain.

"Why? I gave you everything." He cried, throwing the pillow into the antique full-length mirror.

"It's not you, Jacob. You are perfect, and always there for me..." I explained, trying to get him to understand. I needed to make mistakes in my life.

"Then why are you leaving me?" He interrupted.

Just then, I felt disgusted. He was too eager to please me! I want more adventure and surprise. I was done.

"I told you, I want to make some mistakes, I don't want a flawless life! You're too perfect! You do everything for me. I want to be normal! Now I'm not only yours, so you can wait, but that's your choice! I'm done!" I screamed, fed-up with him, wanting to run away, to a simpler and better place.

I stormed out of the room in a rage, my destination being the Volvo.

"I'm going out." I yelled into the main house, for whoever cared to know.

I slammed the door, started the car, and zoomed away. I had gone halfway when I realized that although I could drive like a professional, I didn't technically have my license. I flipped a quick U-turn and shamefully drove back to the house. When I got back, I grabbed the bike Grandpa Charlie gave me for my birthday and pedaled. I arrived at Matthew's just a few minutes later.

I knocked on the front door.

"Well, hello." He said, almost expecting me. "Stopping by to hang out?"

"Hey. Yes, I decided I might. Is that ok?" I said as I stepped into his house.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend, so I have the house all to myself. So I'm calling the shots." He told me as he put his arm around my waist.

"Oh," I replied, with a smile. "Thanks for having me."

We walked up to his room and sat down on his bed. We talked for a few minutes, about school and his football career and classes and friends. I was surprised not to feel that guilt I normally felt about Jacob, and for some reason I felt the opposite. I wanted to rebel, to piss Jacob off.

"So..." I started as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"So..." He said as he moved his face closer to mine.

And that kiss was all I needed. It was...perfect. But not in the flawless kind of way, perfect in the, perfectly normal way. Passionate. Flirty. Calm. I couldn't describe how I felt at that exact moment. I felt everything. And it felt right, and appropriate, for me, for a "fifteen-year-old." Completely something that I wouldn't mind my aunts seeing. Which made it feel responsible. But this was something that would drive Jacob up the wall. Which felt great and...perfect!

I guess after that Saturday we were a couple. I was dating Matthew, the football-crazy, popular, sweet Junior. He was dating me, the Cullen, the mysterious but well-known Sophmore. We were the talk of the town. Or at least the school. As you might guess, eventually my family had to find out. With Dad knowing everything I thought about he must have told Mom. And Alice must have overheard in town or got the information for Mom. Then Jasper. Then Rosalie and Emmett. Then Esme and Carsile.

Since they knew, I didn't even have to tell them. Did I?

Well, we were driving over to my house to study for the U.S. History Midterm, so I guess that will be the "revealing." I wasn't sure how they would act towards Matty. But, come on, they _had_ to love him, he is just so sweet. In the pit of my stomach I knew that there would be some tension and moments of very awkward silence, you know, after I just you know. Jacob. They'll be wondering, and I can't blame them, because I haven't really explained to anyone, except Dad through my thoughts, about why or how I did it.

I know Jacob has been lurking around the woods near the house, but, as far as I have seen, no one has come into contact with him. It's been weeks, but I hear still his howls late at night when I'm on the phone with Matthew.

As we pulled up in the driveway, I could feel that he was nervous. I mean, he had obviously heard about the "abnormal" Cullen family's reputation, people called us "interesting, strange." Of course they did, we were. We're a coven of vampires, so, yes, we are different. He opened my door for me and took my backpack and hand. We walked through the courtyard, towards the house. I didn't take one more step. I froze. I knew who it was. I knew it had to be coming. Matthew looked back at me, confused.

"No!" I yelped, under my breath. "Not now!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, it's not a very good cliff hanger, but that's where this chapter ends. I have a few ideas for who it might be but idk, any ideas? Write them in the reviews.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and needed. I need to be motivated. Lol.**

**I'll post chapter five if I get three more, and within those some guesses/ideas for who it is...is that too much too ask?**

**-ALLtheSHIPS**


	5. Chapter 5: Two Worlds Collide

**Here's Chapter five. Hope you enjoy. =] READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TWILIGHT. I never did and I never will.**

_--BELLA'S POV--_

If you asked me why she had become so negative, I wouldn't know. People say that teenagers go through this stage, the stage of rebellion. Where they distance themselves from their parents and act like they were never your sweet little child.

She was slipping into that phase, I could feel it. This Matthew boy wasn't exactly bad news, but he wasn't good news either. Jacob was still stopping by once in a while, but we always convinced him to leave when Renesmee was on her way home. It had been a pretty long time since they had seen each other, and he was dying to see her. I want to see them together again, but I understand the whole "hormonal" teenager act, even though she is half-vampire.

When Alice saw them on the way over here, and Edward saw what Renesmee was thinking about, we all were prepared. As we waited for their arrival, we had some trouble with Jacob.

"I won't leave!" He protested, not moving an inch off the couch.

"You'll upset Renesmee," I explained. "And I know you don't want that.

He crossed his arms, and sighed.

Just then, I saw Renesmee hand-in-hand with Matthew, who was in fact a seemingly nice and attractive boy, walking into the courtyard.

When she noticed Jacob, her eyes burned with fury. She snarled, but kept walking. Matthew looked anxious, and the feeling grew when he saw how angry Renesmee looked.

They walked up the stairs and he opened the door for her, which made Jacob's body tense.

Then, we were introduced to the famous Matthew, although I knew a lot about him from Edward.

_--RENESMEE'S POV--_

"Well, Matthew and I will be my room to study." I finished as we turned around to walk away.

Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Will you talk to me? Just for one second." He pleaded, not letting go.

I rolled my eyes at him, giving in.

"Give me one second, Matty." I cooed, in a flirty and sappy voice. I knew this would make Jake mad.

Jacob took me into the kitchen to talk.

He just stared at me, with puppy-dog eyes.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked sternly, but softly at the same time.

"You." He said, his grip on me more intense than before.

"You just need me. You need me because I'm _your _imprint."

"No, that's not it! Renesmee, you taunt me with your beauty and your personality. When someone imprints on you, it's _because_ they love you, not because they just see you." He told me.

He grabbed onto my waist, and grasped my hair with this huge hands. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to mine.

"Stop it!" I attempted to yell, but his lips suffocated me.

He did not stop, the intensity only grew. I tried to pull away, only to be sucked in closer. After a few minutes,when my clothes we in a mess, my bra strap hanging down by my wrist and my hair crazily fashioned, I kicked him away. He stepped back, apalled at how furious I was. However, that didn't last to long, because his lips streched into a huge smirk. He stared above my head behind me, ran his fingers through my hair, and raised his eyebrows. I pushed him off, looked behind me, but it was too late. He was running away, out of the courtyard, and towards his car. I pulled myself together and ran after him.

"It's not what you think!" I screamed, as I sprinted to him.

"Renesmee, stop!" He ordered. "You are obviously not the girl I thought you were!"

Tears started to run down my cheeks.

"No! I-I-I am. He's j-j-j-just. It's not like that..." I explained, but before I could say more he slammed the car door and drove away.

I sat down on the pavement, waiting there to die.

**Hey guys, this is kinda what a lot of people wanted to happen...but there **_**will**_** be more chapters. If you just read this, please go click the little review button. You can even say something REALLY simple. I just want them. Please! Also, do you guys have any suggestions for another story. OK! BYEE!**


End file.
